What Happened to Susan
by Red Maverick 616
Summary: This one-shot continues after the ending of "The Last Battle." This explains Susan's journey toward the desiring the Grail in my story, Fate Fantasia. This is meant to be read only after Chapter 6: More than a Car Ride.


It couldn't have been a better evening. She slipped into her nightgown, thinking about the night's events. She was finally able to publish her book, 'The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.' It was a novel about the adventures that she and her siblings had inside a wardrobe, how she found a wood inside and how she became high queen of Narnia with her siblings at her side. Her siblings, of course, reacted violently to the idea. A few months ago, they confronted her.

"Susan! You can't write about our stories! People can't know Narnia! We were supposed to protect it!"

"Edmund, don't be silly," she replied. "No one, will suspect a fairy tail is real."

"Su, even a shred of kno..."

"Hold on Ed," interrupted Peter. "Fairy tail?"

"Why of course!," Susan replied. "All of those games that we played when we were little."

"Games? Narnia is a game to you?" retorted Lucy. "Susan. Don't you believe in Narnia anymore?"

"Of course I do. I still remember how we hid in the wardrobe, and ran to the garden to escape Mrs. McGrady, where we made the land of Narnia."

"That doesn't even make sense!" interjected Peter. "We were in Narnia for years, not to mention there was no way we could've gone to the garden from the wardrobe."

"You don't really think our games were real, do you?" asked Susan.

"Susan! How can you sa..."

"Peter, hold on." Edmund stopped Peter from exploding. " Okay, let's say they were games. There's still your lies."

"What lies?" Susan starts becoming defensive.

"Susan, you know that Lucy was the one who discovered Narnia! And Peter was High King! You were not High Queen."

"It's my story, I write it the way I want to."

They'll never understand. It's nothing personal. She simply wrote down her imagination. What was so wrong with that? Never mind them. The launching was a success, and tonight she can finally rest.

*RING*

The phone beside her desk shook violently as it filled the room with an urgent ringing. She opened her eyes. "What now." She picked up the receiver. She sat up, alarmed. Her hand covered her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes. She quickly got her jacket and raced for her car.

* * *

She parked her car right outside the station. She ran over to the wrecked train to see 7 bodies, 5 of which she recognized. She saw the professor, Professor Diggory Kirk. Her cousin was there, Eustace Scrubb. And then, there they lie, her siblings, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie.

Her brothers... her sister, they have all left her, and now she lives this world alone.

* * *

Eyes open.

I... I don't understand. Narnia, it isn't real. It was never real. Why am I suddenly so interested. Peter... Edmund... Lucy... It's been decades. Why was I so bent to being and loved by others when you loved me already for who I was? This world... I will never understand the forces that played me. My beloved family...

Eyes close.

* * *

Eyes open.

Susan stood on a cliff beside her sister, Lucy, and a great lion. Below them, various beasts – minotaurs, fauns, giants, centaurs – battled each other. One character was menacing even from afar. She gave hit after hit at each opponent, batting them away like they were flies. Then she saw her brother, Peter, racing after the menacing woman. That's when the woman looked up and saw them on the cliff. The lion gave a great roar.

That sound.

The Narnians... the beasts raced down to face the Witch... no, that woman... it's not real... this isn't fantasy. She ran to Edmund, who lied injures. She stared into her eyes and saw the soul of a world in its springtime.

That sight.

Stop it... but... those Narnians, they fought with such courage, the beasts who fought the Witch ran towards Susan, but she quickly drew her arrows, hitting them right between the eyes. The smell of blood in the air.

That smell.

Aslan, walked to where she was, trying to tend to a dying edmund. Lucy quickly drew out the cordial for Edmund to drink. Edmund was safe. She smiled, she can't believe she can be with her family again. They embraced; she held on tight.

That touch.

Very soon, they were crowned kings and queens of Narnia. Aslan charged them, and though he held such responsibility and power, it felt like a warm, loving embrace.

That feeling.

Why has it taken so long for her to realize. It was real. Narnia is real. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, can you ever forgive me? A giant comes, looming over to take Susan's life, Susan accepts her fate, not dying, but rather falling deeper into her sleep, hoping to see her brothers and sister once again. Susan's story isn't over, it is just beginning.


End file.
